Everything
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: Scott has finally graduated from high school. He wasn't going to do it, but a fiery redhead managed to change his mind. He wasn't expecting the last conversation they had together to be their last. What is he supposed to do now that she could die any moment? Will she wake up? If so, will she be able to forgive him? ScottxOc (Based off "If I Stay")
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW TD FANFIC! YAY! I have a theory. Scott and Rodney are brothers... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. **

* * *

><p>They say that coma patients can hear everything you say to them. Some people with loved ones in a coma don't believe that is true, but I'm here to tell you that it is true. Coma patients can hear <em>everything<em>; the good, the bad, and the ugly. We can hear our parents or spouses tell us how much we mean to them and that we shouldn't let go. We can hear all the apologies made from someone who wronged us one to many times. We can hear our siblings and our friends crying or laughing about all the good times we had together. That's right, I said "we." I am in a coma.

I wasn't always like this. Confined to a bed with various tubes and wires connected to my body. My hair didn't used to be shaved for the purpose of stitching the large gash on my head. My skin was never this pale. I guess because I was always outside in the sun.

I guess I should stop talking about how dreary comas are and start talking about how I got here, but to do that I need to start at the beginning.

It was the summer of 2014. My brother, friends, and I had just graduated from high school and we were about to head our separate ways in August. My brother Matt and I were headed off to a small university. I was going to earn a teaching degree and he was going for a journalism degree. My boyfriend, Scott been accepted to a cheap community college not far from our home town. He figured he would go for two years and earn some college unlike his parents. My friends, Lotus and Joe, were headed back to the UK to attend school there. Lotus wanted to be a doctor and Joe was going into criminal justice. My best friend, Kathryn, had been accepted into Harvard without deciding a major. Her brother Henry was off to a technical school to learn to art of motorcycle repair and our friend Sebastian had already left for Orlando, Florida. He had scored a dream job working as a Disney character at Disney World.

My friends and I were sitting around my living room laughing and chatting about the past and what our futures would be like. Scott was lounged on the one side of the couch. Matt was on the other. I was laying in between them with my head in Scott's lap and my feet were on Matt.

"Do you have to put those nasty things near me?" Matt groaned hating the close proximity between my feet and hit face.

"They're clean you weirdo. I washed them this morning," I rolled my eyes as Scott ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, but they have been in your shoes and socks all day getting sweaty and nasty. Get them off of me."

I groaned and sat up as I pulled my feet off of my brother. I sighed and laid my head on Scott's shoulder.

"I can't believe high school is over," he sighed.

"At least since you're eighteen now you can't be forced into another season of Total Drama," Henry chuckled.

He was right. Scott had originally joined the show to help his family out with the farm. Pappy had been struggling to keep his farm and his sons since he and MaMa had gotten a divorce. After Scott stopped trying to win the million on Total Drama, his older brother Rodney gave it a shot. Rodney hadn't won either so Pappy had been forced to sell the farm and move the boys into town.

"I'm surprised you even graduated," Kathryn antagonized him. I loved them both, but it irritated me to no end when they fought. The two practically hated one another.

Scott frowned at her and threw the closest chuckable object in her direction. A pillow hit her right in the face. When it fell, her face flushed a bright pink. She glanced over at my brother to see him laughing his ass off. This made her blush even brighter.

"Shut up, Kathryn. Just 'because my grades weren't the best for three years don't mean nothing," he fumed at her. I had to admit that I thought it was cute when he'd get mad and start to go on one of his hick rampages.

"You only tried in school this year because of Halo. If you two hadn't have gotten together, you would have dropped out," Kathryn continued to egg him on.

Scott had never taken school seriously. He barely made it to high school. Growing up, his plans were to work on the farm for the rest of his life.

"So what?" Scott snapped. "We can't all be know-it-alls like you, Princess."

Kathryn's face turned red again. Only this time out of anger. There was one thing you never did to her and that was call her "princess." Scott knew this rule but the idiot never cared.

Kathryn stood and stomped over to where Scott and I were sitting.

"Kathryn sit down, please," I sighed.

She refused. If it was possible, I would have gotten up and restrained her. Kathryn was the biggest of all us girls. She stood at least 6 feet tall and had plenty of curves. She easily picked me up and moved me out of Scott's lap. She sat me on the floor and that's when we all heard a loud smack ring through the room.

I looked up at the two. Scott was fuming and his fist was clenched. He wouldn't have hit her. Even he had some morals.

He stood and headed for the door and without saying goodbye he the door slammed shut behind him.

I glared at Kathryn, "The hell was that? You can't just slap people!"

"He called me a princess," she snapped back. "You of all people know I hate that word!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "I'm going to go talk to him."

I ignored the following comment from Kathryn and stepped outside. I looked around for Scott's beat up truck. He had just started it and was about to pull away when I ran up to the driver's side door.

He turned his head to look at me and rolled down the window.

"What?" He snapped bitterly.

I frowned, "Scott, please stay."

He shook his head, "I got stuff to do at home."

"Then let me come with you," I put my hand on the door handle.

"No. I just want to be alone right now. Go back inside with your friends."

"They're your friends too, Scott."

He growled and shook his head, "No they ain't, Halo. Think 'bout it. I'm only invited places 'cause you're there. They wouldn't have given me the time of day if we weren't together and you know that. Just go back inside."

"Scott, I'm trying to help you. Just let me in," I sighed.

"When will you stop? You act like I've never been alone before. News flash, Halo, I have. I don't need your help and I never will so stop trying to act like you can save me!"

I turned around and walked back inside my house. I heard the truck peel out of the driveway.

"Well, is Scott off his man period?" Kathryn huffed.

"Are you off yours?" I raised an eyebrow.

Lotus stepped in between Kathryn and me in an attempt to stop us.

"Why don't we go get some Frozen Yogurt and forget this ever happened?"

Kathryn and I huffed at one another but agreed.

The ride to the frozen yogurt shop was short. Somehow Kathryn and I had managed to put aside our argument and sing "Let It Go" together.

We were singing the line, "the past is in the past" when the accident happened. Lotus was driving her van with all of us inside. I was in the passenger seat up front. Everyone else was scattered in the van. We were driving through an intersection when a pick-up truck flew through the intersection at the same time. He had to have been driving twenty miles over the speed limit. The last thing I can remember was the truck smashing into my side of the car and a blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Well?<br>Fav, Follow, Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter isn't that long, but I like the way it turned out.

Disclaimer: I don't own TD.

* * *

><p>Darkness. That's all that I could see or hear. It was silent. It felt like an eternity before my eyes fluttered open. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. I was in a hospital room. The room had a wall of glass surrounding it. A security guard was standing outside the door. There were nurses around the bed. I tapped one on the shoulder to get her attention.<p>

My hand went completely through her arm. My eyes widened and I squeezed my way into an opening to look at the patient. I could see myself laying still in a hospital bed. Wires and tubes were poking in and out of me.

"Poor thing," one said.

"What happened to her?" Another whispered.

"Car accident is what I heard."

After the nurse spoke those words, a deep feeling of dread filled my gut. I could remember the accident. Were my friends okay? They were in the van with me. What happened to them? I started to yell at the nurses to give me information but none of them could hear me.

I continued to intently watch myself lay still in the bed. The nurses left and I saw my parents file into the room.

"Mom, Dad," I whispered.

My mom's face was red and blotchy. Her brown hair was messy and tangled. No doubt that she had been crying hard for a while. My father's face was calm as usual but I could see hints of worry on his face. His red hair was also messed up. I assumed it was from his nervous habit of running his hands through it. I could see red stubble on his face. He never let his facial hair grow out!

I walked up to them and stretched my arms out for a hug. They walked right through me! I couldn't understand what was going on.

I sat down in a chair and watch as my mom kissed my forehead. My dad stood behind her and

I saw the security guard let someone else in. I recognized my older brothers, Liam and Drew. They were twins and did almost everything together. They were standing at the foot of the bed. Liam, the taller of the two, had a death grip on Drew's arm. Liam's hair was flat which was extremely unusual. He always had it spiked up and fixed perfectly. He was the most anal person I knew when it came to hair. Drew looked like he had been running his hands through his hair like dad.

"Li, Drew," I tried to hug them as well. When it failed I collapsed to the floor. My tears finally burst from my eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" My family was unfazed by my outburst. I felt tears start to sting my eyes. They couldn't hear me. I couldn't touch them.

"How is she?" Liam choked out. His voice was low and raspy. Definitely different from the high-pitched, feminine voice he usually had.

"She's in a coma. The doctors said things could go either way from here. We just have to wait," my dad looked at them. His voice was cracking. I could tell he was trying to be strong for Mom.

"Coma?" I asked myself. It was all slowly starting to make sense. Was I having some sort of out of body experience like on TV?

"How is Matt doing?" Mom turned to the twins. Matt and I were the youngest out of Mom and Dad's seven kids.

My ears perked up and I zoned in on the conversation. If my twin was hurt, I needed to know. He had been sitting behind me in the van so it was possible that he was hurt just as bad as me.

"His right arm and leg are broken, but that's the worst part. The rest of him is just sore and bruised. He wants to come in here and see, Hails," Drew looked at mom.

Mom nodded, "He can once he gets the okay from the doctor. Have you heard anything about the others?"

They both shook their heads. A feeling of dread filled my gut.

My parents and the twins sat in there for hours. They just watched my body and I watched them. My mom would break out into tears every ten minutes and then the boys would try to calm her down. I was surprised at how well Liam and my father were getting alone. Since Liam had told the family he was gay, Dad had never approved. The two usually spent their time arguing about Liam's sexuality. Drew would then always have to break them up. I guess since this was serious, they were looking past their arguments.

It had been a couple hours when the door opened again. "How is she?" A voice that I instantly recognized as Matt's said. I sat up and looked at my brother. A nurse had brought him in. He was in a wheelchair. His right arm was in a red cast and his right leg was casted in green.

"How is she?" His voice was panicky. He was terrified. Liam put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's in a coma," Dad said softly. "We can't do anything. It's all up to her from now on."

Matt nodded and choked back his tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Dad. Mom looked at Dad and the twins.

"Let's give him some time alone with Halo," she said softly. "We should all go get something to eat."

Dad nodded, "Do you want something, Matt?"

Matt shook his head, "I just ate."

Mom nodded and pushed his wheelchair closer to my bed.

Once they were out the door, Matt took my hand. I could vaguely feel the sensation.

"Hey, Sis," he choked out his words. "I'm okay. Just a few broken bones. Nothing major. The others are okay too."

Matt squeezed my hand. I squeezed the air with the hand he was holding. I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm okay, Matt," I called out to him. Matt was unfazed by my words.

"Right now only family can come in here. As soon as the others can come in, they will. We've been trying to get ahold of Scott for a while, but he won't answer his phone. I love you, Sis. You're going to be okay," Tears started to fall from his eyes.

I wanted to reach up and wipe his tears away, but I knew that I couldn't. Matt and I had been inseparable since birth. When one of us was in pain, the other was too.

"The doctor told me that you can hear what is going on around you. If you really can, I want you to know that we all care about you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

I felt tears stinging my own eyes as my brother continued to talk to me.

"The carnival is coming to town soon. Remember, we go together every year and spend a ton of money trying to win the big stuffed animals?" He laughed. "We never could pop enough balloons or score enough points. Well, I am going to go and I am going to win one just for you. I don't care how much money I have to spend and how long it takes."

I stood and ran to his side. I sat on the bed beside him and tried to grab his hand. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay by my side. I didn't care about the whether or not he got me a stuffed animal from the carnival. I just wanted him here with me. I cried my feelings out loud and tried to get my brother to hear me. He didn't. Eventually, his nurse came in and wheeled him out of the room.

"No! Don't take him!" I screamed at her over and over. When he was gone I tried pounding on the glass door.

"Bring him back!" After several failed attempts at pounding the glass, I finally collapsed to the floor in tears. I felt so alone. Everyone care about me, but no one was there to help me emotionally.

I closed my eyes to try and sleep, but my mind wouldn't shut down. I kept hearing the beeps from the machine my body was attached too. And so many nurses came in and out to check on me, it was impossible to rest. I wasn't tired physically, but I was drained mentally.

* * *

><p>Well? How was it? I'm sorry that Scott isn't in here, but I wanted this chapter to just be family. Scott will be in the next one, I promise. =)<p> 


End file.
